


The two imortals and their prophcey

by Fangirl789



Series: Kamen Rider crossover parings [2]
Category: Kamen Rider, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: AU Kamen Rider, AU Percy Jackson, F/M, Hino Eiji has a sister, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Percy Jackson is immortal already
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl789/pseuds/Fangirl789
Summary: Percy Jackson and Celestial Hino both grew up together so it was no surprise when Celestial was offered immortally by her parents she accepted on the terms Percy was also made an immortal like her. That was many, many years ago though and now here they were in modern day New York. But a lot has changed since those many years ago, especially the fact the both of them lost their memories.What will happen to Camp Green Lake now that the two legendary immortals were here? Will the both of them regain their memories?





	The two imortals and their prophcey

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Percy is still the son of Poseidon (and no he isn't actually Perseus before anyone asks)  
> No Gaea is not evil in this  
> Both Celestial and Percy were born human despite them both having godly parents on both sides of their family.  
> I will explain their relationship with the riders in occasional flashbacks in the story. Plus how the relationship between them and their mates formed as well.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young woman and man wake up near a beach. They set off to find a house to take them in for a bit.

_**Chapter 1** _

The first thing the young woman felt when she woke up was wetness. She opens her eyes to see she is lying down on a body of water, and wasn't to far from land. The young lady despite how heavy her clothes felt from being drenched swam to the shore. Once she was a good distance away from the water did she collapse on the sand. She looks around once she catches her breath, and spots a young man near her. He had dark hair and was sitting up she could see his back through his clothes. She blushes suddenly feeling shy and wishing for something to cover her up. Only for some inky darkness to surround her chest area. She almost screamed, but didn't because this felt natural to her. 

The guy sensing someone watching him turns to see the young lady. He ducks his head shyly seeing she was about as drenched as him. Lucky for them they were the only two in the area right now. No one was going to be giving them weird looks. Once the two of them calm down a bit do they look at one another. The guy crawls over to her slowly not wanting to frighten her. The blackness was still surrounding her chest area so she felt somewhat secure. 

He asks, "Hi my name is Percy Jackson. What is your name?" The young woman for some reason felt her heart clench. 

She says after hesitating a bit, "My name is Celestial Hino." 

Percy feels like he should know her, something at the back of his mind was irritating him about this. For now though he knew they needed to find some clothes to change into, or maybe finding some shelter first. 

He says, "Come on we better find some shelter or something." Celestial hesitates on getting up. 

It takes Percy a few seconds to realize why. He blushes then says, "I Promise I won't look." 

Even though she didn't know him, Celestial felt that she could trust him. So she follows him walking behind him a good distance away. The stars were brightening the path for them as the waves of the ocean beat across the shore. Not even 15 minutes later Percy spots a house that has a light on. 

Percy says to Celestial, "Their is someone up ahead in that house." 

Celestial tucks a strand of her long black hair behind her ears. She asks, "Do you think maybe they could let us stay?" 

"I don't know Celestial, but it wouldn't hurt to try. Stick close to me okay." He didn't want to leave her alone just incase anyone else happened to be nearby. 

Celestial walks behind him looking directly at the house. It was a beautiful ocean front house with pale white walls and some decorations hanging off the walls of it. When they reach the back door Percy read the sign over the door. 'Home of Paul Blofis and Sally Blofis.'

Percy knocks on the door after reading the sign. He and Celestial feel nervous so neither one of them breathes. Once Celestial hears footsteps does she start to relax a little. A woman opens the door they both register this must be Sally. The woman has long brown hair and gentle black eyes. She looks at Percy with worried eyes.

She asks, "Young man what are you doing out here at night?" 

"It isn't just me my friend is also here." 

Sally looks behind him to see a pretty young lady with black hair and to her surprise dark black eyes that almost looked like amethysts. She also noticed her clothes were drenched and the poor girls breast were showing, but it didn't look like she was nervous around the young man. The young man with black hair and ocean green eyes draws her attention to him again. He was also very drenched and she wondered if they took a swim in their clothes.

He asks, "Please can we come in for a couple of hours, maybe get a change of clothes and some food?" 

Sally looks over them both then motions for them to come inside as she leaves to get some of her twins clothes. Both of her twins were around their age and off in college. So they probably wouldn't care if their mother loaned some poor young people their clothes. Percy and Celestial step inside, Percy heads deeper into the house while Celestial locks the door behind them. Celestial then looks for Percy to find him in some sort of living room. The heat was on so they were starting to dry off a bit. The inky blackness wouldn't leave probably until Celestial was properly dressed, which was a relief to her. Although she wondered briefly why Sally didn't react to the blackness. Most people would probably freak out, but it was almost like she didn't see it.

They hear footsteps from and relax when they see Sally peak in her head. She smiles at them and says holding out two pairs of clothes, "My twins are away at college. I am sure they wouldn't mind though if you had some of their clothes." Percy walks up to her first and grabs the ripped blue jeans, black tank top and white tennis shoes. Sally gives him directions to the down stairs bathroom, while she tells Celestial to follow her to the upstairs bathroom her children used to use. Once they reached the bathroom Sally handed Celestial an Anime t-shirt, some sweat pants and black sneakers. Sally leaves heading down stairs to see the young man was dressed. He looked more comfortable and smile at Sally.

He holds his hand out for a handshake and says, "Sorry for not introducing ourselves earlier. My name is Percy Jackson." Sally smiles and shakes his hand she says, "My name is Sally Heather Blofis."

They hear some foot steps and look up at the stairs. Sally smiles when she sees her daughter's clothes fit the young woman perfectly. Celestial feeling more comfortable now also smiles at Sally. She comes down and stands in front of Sally. She says, "Thank you so much for the clothes. My name is Celestial Hino." Sally smiles and offers them some dinner which they both accept.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Preview of Chapter 2:

**"So How did the two of you end up here?"**

**"Where are Celestial and Percy?"**

**"We don't know anything about ourselves really at all."**

Find out what happens next chapter.


End file.
